million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Momose
Hey hey, why don't we introduce ourselves over a drink? Let's go! : Online Character Profile }}Rio Momose (百瀬莉緒 Momose Rio), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」 "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Dance, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Fairy. She is voiced by Rikako Yamaguchi (山口立花子 Yamaguchi Rikako). Appearance Rio has blonde hair that reaches her mid back, and an ahoge (arguable) of some sort that sticks out to her left cheek. Her eyes are dark pink in color. Her casual wears consists of a low-cut white blouse and a salmon pink sweater, both of which the sleeves are folded to above her elbows. She wears a short, floral-print skirt and stockings, with purple heels for shoes. Rio also usually wears a necklace, as well as an anklet around her left ankle. Personality The third oldest idol within Million Live, Rio is a bold and playful woman who likes to use her body as her appeal point. She is aware of her attractiveness and likes to use it to flirt with others - though it seems that she does not have any experience with actual love. It is revealed that Rio is actually unpopular among men despite her looks: this is because while she loves flaunting her sexiness, Rio has a bit of a shy side and gets easily embarrassed if others actually play along with her flirting, or ask her to give an example or her appeal. For example, she’s proud of her ability to tie cherry stems inside her mouth, yet gets flustered if asked what it means. Still, she is an easygoing and carefree adult, and as such gets along well with the other idols, especially the other adults. Rio is close friends with Konomi, who she looks up to and respects a lot, even calling her “Konomi-neesan”. A hardworker, Rio wasn’t born with a sexy body; she used to jump rope actively as a student in hopes of having long, sexy legs. She also puts effort into keeping herself in shape and even does yoga often, on top of taking good care of herself with regular skincare routines and the like. She sometimes jokes about being jealous of younger kids, comparing her own skin to a baby’s. Rio also has a surprisingly protective and motherly side, always willing to step up and defend any of the younger idols in any situation, also aware that as one of the older idols, she has to set a good example for them. It is implied that Rio isn’t as shallow and all-appearances as she seems, proving to be a mature adult in stressful situations and doing her best to reassure the younger idols when anxious or unsure. It is also hinted that she gets upset over not being as popular as she wishes, sometimes comparing herself to others and thinking that if she hadn’t debuted as an idol so late, she would be more well-loved among her fans. She also believes, to some extent, that her only charm is her sexy body and that it’s the only reason she can shine as an idol; eventually, Rio learns for herself what kind of idol she wants to strive to become, and that being an idol is also about being able to convey her emotions to her fans through her voice and song. She tends to fail to realize, however, that she has quite a significant presence on stage, and that she is well loved by the audiences as they think she’s good at putting up comedic acts - even if it isn’t intentional. Game Discography Song Discography Trivia * Rio is close with Konomi Baba. She seems to respect Konomi, even calling her “Konomi-neesan”. That might be because they have what the other doesn't have. Konomi, despite having a childish body, is a reliable adult. While Rio, who has an adult body, lacks maturity. Category:Characters Category:Fairy idols